


Pack Nest

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: PROMPT: Something cute with Dick and Tim dealing with heightened instincts to nest and cuddle before heats set in. Cass hops in to join the cuddle puddle happily, while Dami and Jason hover and grumble because they’re big macho grumps who totally don’t want affection and puppy piles, what are you trying to say?





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this as a POV round-robin. Which is basically a writing exercise where you write the exact same scene from each character’s POV. Thus this is a multi-chapter fic… of the same scene written in multiple POVs (look I think it’ll be interesting because of exploring how they all view their position in the pack)
> 
> Warnings: Omegaverse
> 
> The POVs are probably going to be of various lengths. IDK if one is particularly short I might post it right after another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s POV is going first.

Dick always started it.

Not because he was higher ranking in the pack hierarchy and Tim waiting for a cue that he was allowed to start to build a nest like most would assume. But because Dick realised what the instinct meant earlier.

Tim instead ignored the itch in the back of his head that was his instincts craving. Or he placated it with a blanket wrapped around him because that totally _counted_ and didn’t disturb his work that he wanted to have finished before he took the biologically-demanded break.

Once Dick walks past with a quilt liberated from Bruce’s bed, the scent of pack mingling around him there’s no fighting it. No way to ignore the distracting need to nest and rest before his heat.

So Tim digs out the clothes he _borrowed_ from his team-mates over the last week from where he shamefully buried them upon realising what he had done. Or rather possessively buried them because there had been no way he was giving them up until after they lost the scent of his other pack.

Tim bundles up his pile and follows his brother’s scent into one of the side entertainment rooms.

After that it becomes a matter of building the nest. Of going through the manor to find various things that smell sufficiently like their pack.

Cass joins when they are half-finished. She brings the pillows and blankets from her bed like a peace-offering to be allowed in. Not that they wouldn’t let her in without it but it’s nice to have things covered in her scent there as well.

Once finished Tim settles down with his face all-but buried in one of Kon’s t-shirts and his shoulders covered by the blanket that everyone uses when watching TV. Cass close enough to touch should he reach out and Dick’s hand idly running through his hair.

“So that’s where my jacket ended up,” Jason says from the doorway. And, in Tim’s defence, he had thought the jacket had been left behind when Jason had last needed the cave’s resources, not that he had placed it down during a current visit.

“You can have it back,” Tim says despite how little he wants to give it up.

“Nah you can have it for now.”

“You could join us,” Dick suggests, and he stops running his fingers through Tim’s hair because he’s getting up to try and convince Jason to join them.

“I’m good,” Jason says, stepping back to stop Dick from latching onto him. “Don’t need to nest like you do.”

“Still nice,” Cass says.

Jason’s face twists like he’s trying to think of a clever come-back but is ultimately saved from Dick’s attention through Damian showing up.

“Dami- come join,” Dick says and Damian doesn’t even get a chance to flee before Dick has him caught and rubs his face against the demon-pup’s to scent him.

“Grayson – let go!” Damian futilely fights Dick’s hold because the brat still can’t be grateful for how much effort Dick puts into ensuring him as part of the pack. Still thinks he’s better than his instincts.

Tim stifles down his jealousy. It isn’t the moment for it. Instead he watches the battle of wills between Dick and Damian as to whether or not Damian will join them. Something Jason also apparently finds interesting enough to stick around for.

Dick wins, which isn’t really a surprise, and Damian sulks where he sits next to his brother in the nest before eventually settling down.

The pup is up on his feet when Bruce arrives an hour later. Full of excuses as to why he was there. Because he still think Bruce also buys into the ‘better than that’ crap alphas like the Al Ghuls think about nesting and omegas.

Tim allows himself to feel slightly smug at the stuttered stop to Damian’s excuses when Bruce just strips off his jacket to hand to Cass, scenting her lightly as he does.

Tim gets up to accept his own greeting and scenting. The part of him that is instinct and nervous about his value in their group revelling in the maintained of pack-bond.

Bruce sits next to Dick and doesn’t even have to initiate that greeting scent.

Tim moves closer as Bruce scents Damian – the pup not protesting the act but looking deeply torn about whether to enjoy it or not.

Tim settles more against the couch that is Bruce’s spot so as to be closer to the rest of the pack. Settles and feels content and safe and home.

 


	2. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah between the different POV’s I’m added or removing dialogue depending on what I think they would notice. Once again – there is a point to doing this writing exercise! And it’s not just ‘character voice’. 
> 
> I should be like ‘yeah I wanted to write this to show Jason’s position as on the edge but still a part of the pack’ but instead it was for the infuriated anger at lack of jacket at the start…

Where the fuck is his jacket?

Jason had left it on the chair next to Bruce’s dumb Batcave hidden-entrance #3 to go help Alfred carry in some groceries. Right on the chair that is now lacking his jacket.

He swears if Damian fucking took it as some play in his latest _‘I’m the superior Robin’_ game he was going to bury the pup. Understanding how big of dicks the Al Ghuls are be damned. He dropped the brat before he can do it again. And if Bruce or Dick claim him doing so is him going ‘off the deep end’ again or whatever he will fight them for leadership of the pack. Because it’s clear neither of them are even half-decent at keeping a pack in line.

But first Jason has to find where the fuck his jacket went.

The demon-pups room is the more obvious option for where his jacket is likely stashed so Jason will start his search there. If the little demon is also in there hoping to get the jump on him Jason refuses to be held responsible for his response.

As he walks through the main-foyer of the ridiculously large mansion he finds himself instead taking a detour towards the source of an increased pack-scent. Follows it into one of the side entertainment room.

And – oh.

“So that’s where my jacket ended up.” And sure enough his jacket is there. Covering a pillow he’s pretty sure comes from Damian’s room and half-covered itself by one of the old Batgirl capes. It is right in the middle of the honest-to-go nest the room now is.

“You can have it back,” Tim says because of course he defaults to pack-hierarchy. Wants to keep the older member happy despite how little he likely wants to get rid of what was probably something of a prize for the nest considering how few items in the manor have Jason’s scent.

“Nah you can have it for now.” It’s not Jason’s only jacket and it’s not like he’s giving it up for good. If having it makes his two omega brothers feel better about their nest he can sacrifice it for a couple of days.

“You can join us,” Dick suggests, getting up as if he can persuade Jason into it. And, look, Jason is all for getting on better terms with the pack but he isn’t quite ready to play ‘ _let’s all cuddle and sleep in the nest_ ’ just yet.

“I’m good,” he says moving out of Dick’s grasp. “Don’t need to nest like you do.”

“Still nice,” Cass says as Dick gives him a small hurt look. And yeah, okay, Jason knows nests are nice even for the alphas in a pack – the reinforcement of the pack-bond and all that. But there is a level of vulnerability in joining. A level of claiming membership to the pack Jason just doesn’t feel up to yet.

At least he doesn’t have to explain any of that because Damian walks by and Dick’s attention completely shifts to his pseudo-pup. Because that’s what the demon-brat actually is. Dick can say he’s Bruce’s kid and their brother all he wants the fact remains that he’s Dick’s _pup_ to fuss on in place of having one of his own. Hell, Dick had been the same with replacement, and, if Jason was being honest had tried with him as well. Dick so cliché-omega when it comes to that.

Damian buckles to Dick’s insistence that he joins but Jason knew he never stood a chance compared to Dick’s ability to mother-hen. The brat can claim himself better than it but he’s still a pup and pups, like omegas, want nests.

And Jason could leave now. He isn’t getting his jacket back but he doesn’t have to _stay_.

Instead he opens his phone and idly scrolls through the internet. He refuses to actually enter the boundaries of the nest, but here? On the edge of it and the rest of the world. He feels like that’s where he belongs. Connected but not a part of it.

He wants to bail when he sees Bruce approaching. Wants to pretend he was never there but screw it he won’t be that coward. Refuses to respond when Bruce notices him. Neither to justify why he’s there nor bow his head like he probably should to the head-of-pack. Stubborn defiance, sure, but his all the same.

And Bruce doesn’t react to any of it. Just lightly pats Jason’s shoulder as he passes before continuing into the nest. An acknowledgement but not a claim.

And again Jason could just leave. But he doesn’t. Doesn’t even leave when Alfred shows up with dinner for them all (and Jason does duck his head for Alfred but Alfred deserves all the respect). He doesn’t enter the nest either but he doesn’t leave.


	3. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a lot of ‘new’ conversation that isn’t included in the others just because of what part Damian is involved in that the others just kind of… glossed over. 
> 
> So what Damian says as 'rules' of the verse are not necessarily actually 'rules' of how packs actually are meant to work. His position is very much colored by things he's been told (because if you know me you know I won't miss a chance to show cultural differences).

Damian doesn’t need a nest. He’s not an omega and not like most pups with the childish urge to wrap themselves up in blankets and pillows as if it will protect them from outside threats. Damian is going to be the future head of the Wayne pack. He has no need for the comfort of a nest.

He doesn’t need a nest and that’s why he protests when Grayson latches onto him as he walks past the nest the two omegas had built in the living room. Why he tries to push away as Grayson scents him for the third time that day as if his scent wasn’t well associated with the pack still.

“Come on Dami,” Grayson says, “it’s not that bad.”

“Grayson I have homework to do,” Damian protests and does not squirm under his brother’s affection. If Todd claims he does after he will kill the rival-alpha.

“I asked Alfred earlier and he said you had finished it,” Grayson says because Alfred is apparently a traitor.

“I must train then,” Damian counters not at all reaching.

“One afternoon won’t hurt. You’ll be going out tonight anyway so resting beforehand is a good idea.” It’s true – with both Nightwing and Red Robin unable to take up their duties there is no question of whether his father will require Damian’s help on patrol. “Please Dami – for me?”

And damn him, Damian cannot say no to the request when it is presented that way. As much as his mother and grandfather would protest Damian respects Grayson and respects his position as 2nd-in-charge and head omega of the pack. Respects him as a leader and brother. If Damian’s presence in the nest will please Grayson than he will comply.

“Fine,” he says and pointedly ignores the snort Todd gives at it. Once he presents he will easily be able to challenge Todd’s tentative position as the only other alpha in the pack apart from Damian’s father.

Plus Dick beams at the assent so it’s worth sharing the nest with Drake.

Grayson settles into the nest and Damian lets himself be placed next to him on the lounge-chair in its core. Let’s Grayson idly scent him like he’s some infant needing to be coated in their mother’s scent.

Damian will admit he drops his guard a little. It’s stupid and dangerous, he knows, but the scent of pack and warmth of the nest manages to suppress the vigilance he should constantly maintain.

It’s only when his father returns home that Damian even realises what he has done.

“Father I-“ Damian goes to start to explain. Up on his feed with his head slightly bowed to show respect to the head and alpha of the pack.

His father doesn’t seem to particularly care about Damian’s failure to behave like he should. Instead taking off his jacket to hand to Cassandra to add to the nest, scenting her in greeting.

His father scents Drake as well as he continues much further into the nest than should be proper for an alpha not the mate of an omega in it. And Damian now well-knows that his father will never be the mate of Grayson or Drake, very much sees them as his sons. Nobody acts like it’s odd for Bruce to be included in an omega-and-pup-act of existing within the nest.

Grayson leans over to scent his father when Bruce sits on the other side of Damian. An act that causes Damian to be pressed between them. Something he should find shameful and dismissive but horrifyingly finds comforting to be that surrounded by their scents.

He barely prevents himself from trying to squirm away when his father scents him. Alphas not supposed to scent like that – a comforting reassurance instead of territorial mark of what is _their_ pack. But that’s how his father has always scented him since Damian settled into the pack. And Damian respects him too much to try and tell him that he is doing it wrong. So he lets his father scent him and tries not to give in to the part of him that says it is okay to drop his guard. That he is safe in the heart of the nest with his father and head-of-pack next to him.

Damian tries to remember all the reasons he was taught for why he has to be better than his instincts. Remember that he was better than being just some _pup._ But it is hard when faced with the comfort and stability of being as surrounded by the pack as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty if you want to talk to me/send me prompts.


End file.
